Aito Connell
Aito Ciaran Connell, formerly Aito Kiryuu, is a character used by Lowri in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge. He is the son of Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell and Eoin Connell, and is currently their only child. He has the ability of Location Manipulation, and is 2 years old. Appearance Aito is a small toddler, with pale skin and Japanese features. His hair is dark, and the only visible sign of his paternity is the bright blue eyes he inherited from Eoin. He looks younger than his actual age. However, he will outgrow his small stature by the time he's in his mid-teens, and will stand at 5'11 as an adult, though he'll always be slender and slim built. He will also lose his pale skin tone, and will begin tanning easily. Personality Aito is a quiet, sweet and cute child, who is very innocent and easy to love. He shows a lot of affection, and a lot of curiosity. He seems to scare easily, at his current age. He's a little naive. His quietness, curiosity and affectionateness will remain with him throughout his life, but in future he will try to force himself not to be afraid. Home Aito currently has 3 homes. The first is his maternal family's house, on the outskirts of Tokyo. It is a large, expensive modern house, with several stories, an extensive garden and an outdoor pool in the back. The second is his mother's apartment in central Tokyo, a large, expensive, modern and sparse home, which she only really uses when she's working as a healer in Japan. The third is his father's apartment in New York City. All homes have obviously been childproofed, and he lives in whichever home Rooreru is living in at the time. japanese-apartment-glasses-exterior-design.jpg|Rooreru's apartment Large-Luxury-House.jpg|The Kiryuu family home Modern-loft-apartment-new-york-photos.jpg|Eoin's apartment Ability Aito has the ability to manipulate locations. He can use this to teleport himself, to teleport others away without need for contact, to summon and banish objects, and to travel through time. All of the uses need concentration, and can fail if he's too distracted or frightened. Family & Relationships *Mother - Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell *Father - Eoin Connell *Uncles - Ichiru Kiryuu, Keitaro Kiryuu *Aunt - Shizuka Kiryuu *First cousin - Maemi Kiryuu *Second cousins - Sinead O'Brien, Sean O'Brien *Adoptive third cousin - Molly Sanders *Third cousins - Moira O'Brien, Caylee O'Brien, Adair O'Brien, Farrell O'Brien *Maternal grandparents - Mitsuo Kiryuu, Hanaye Kiryuu *Paternal grandparents - Kael Hogan, Aislinn Connell *Best friend - Shiv Jones History Rooreru broke up with Eoin and returned to Japan before she learned she was pregnant. When she did realise, she was in denial for several months before finally accepting the truth. She decided to raise him alone with her family's help, and refused to return to Eoin for their son or even inform him of the boy's existence. Aito manifested when he was a day old, teleporting around the room a few times before teleporting into the future. He reappeared roughly 3 months afterwards. At that time, Eoin was also in Tokyo, working a case, and when he was dangerously injured he was forced to turn to Rooreru for healing. Shortly afterwards, he realised he was Aito's father, recognising the boy's eyes. Aito also summoned the engagement ring he'd intended to offer to Rooreru, inspiring Eoin to consider proposing to her. Afterwards, he travelled with his parents to New York to attend Sean and Sinead's wedding. He met his paternal family here, and also met Shiv for the first time. When Aito was roughly a year old, after the revelation of abilities to the world, he noticed his mother worrying over this and offered to go into the future to see what would happen. He did so, but didn't return. When his uncle travelled to the same time to retreive him, Keitaro couldn't find the boy. However, a few months afterwards, his location was discovered by Liz Jones using clairvoyance. After this was learned, he was successfully rescued by Rooreru, Eoin, Sinead, Sean, Keitaro, Molly and Liz, though another prisoner's ability caused Sinead to go into labour early. He was present at his parents' wedding, and was unaware of his mother's death and her subsequent revival. Future Only a very small amount is known of Aito's future. He will eventually be married to his current best friend, Shiv Jones, and their eldest child - a daughter - will possess the ability of Aura Projection. Etymology The name Aito is a Japanese name which means "affectionate". This could refer to the affection he is held in by his family and their friends, or it could refer to his own affectionate nature. His middle name of Ciaran is a Gaelic name which means "little dark one", which could refer to his small size and dark hair. His surname of Connell means "bold" or "defiant". His previous surname, Kiryuu, means "discipline" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.